


Deduction of Gold and Silver

by JustSimon



Category: Oyadori no Ko (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Oyadori no Ko's true ending. Mission Completed, the demon been stoped, but there still has remained some deeds between detectives and partners.
Relationships: Hottie/Daizaemon





	Deduction of Gold and Silver

After completing their mission Daizaemon had in plans a conversation with Hottie and he decided to make this fast. 

'Oi, Hottie, can i talk with you a minute or more?' 

Hottie stopped to talk with his partner. 

"What is it Daizaemon?" 'Do you remember when i said to that lady that you are gay?' "Yes, you shouldn't say that without my permission by the way." 'I am sorry, i guess i panicked.' "Panicked from what?" 'That she will take you from me? Hottie, we been partners for so long and i should say that i really used to you, i love you, like, i totally gay for you, i dont even try to make a joke or something.' 

In that moment Dai-san took hot protagonist Ahem! I mean Hottie for a hand 

"Daizaemon..." 

Hottie smiled, squized hand of Dai-san in return and said. 

"Aren't you a lucky one?" 'What do you mean." 'I guess, no, i can say, my feelings to you very similar." 'Are you joking?' "I am very honest." 'Hottie! Then how about to put our relationships on a high level?' "Knowing you am not sure to those things." 'No! It's not what i meant! I mean, you live alone, i live alone, let's live alone together!' "You mean, you wanna move in my appartment or you wanna i move in your appartment?" 'No, better, let's sell our appartments and buy one house for us both.' "I don't know Dai-san, it's a big decision you know." 'Hottie, we are in our thirties.' "I am twenty nine." 'Still! You're pretty close to it, soon we are will be in the middle age, i am sure that you and i ready to this decision.' "... You right, but still, not that fast, we should choose our sweet home. Let's think about it tommorow." 'As you wish my hot partner.' "I must go, see you later Daizaemon." 'I will see you too Hottie.' 

After that, both of them went in their apparments, funny, but they had a similar thoughts. 

"'Our Sweet Home, it will be interesting.'" 

On a next day Hottie and Daizaemon found their sweet home, sold appartments and moved in their comfortable nest together, everyone can say, these two are more than detective partners and together they have one golden-silver deduction for two. 


End file.
